The Perfect Moment
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Liara wakes up needing something from Shepard. Unfortunately her bondmate is still blissfully asleep, so Liara decides to get creative with waking her up. Please note the rating and READ ALL WARNINGS.


**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone. **  
**

 **Rating/Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+. Graphic depictions of f/f sex acts. Specific warnings for magical, ejaculating strap-on use, pretty hard-core breeding kink, and some pretty heavy dirty talk (I'm honestly quite proud of myself for some of it). Also a mild warning for what some might consider dub-con/non-con themes (I don't really think these are applicable to this fic, but it does sort of flirt with those lines a little bit). Erring on the safe side. If none of this puts you off, please continue reading.

 **A/N:** Some of you may have read Rae D. Magdon's Mass Effect dream fic lately. This is sort of the companion piece. We had two different ideas, so we wrote separate stories. Reviews are always appreciated, but either way, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **The Perfect Moment**

Liara stared down at her sleeping bondmate, a little envious of the way Shepard could be so peacefully asleep when she was wide awake. Of course, not only was Liara awake, but she was incredibly horny. Not long ago, she had been sleeping right along with Shepard, until a dream had woken her up. It had been a very vivid dream that mercilessly reminded Liara that she hadn't seen her bondmate since early morning the day before, when they'd shared a very pleasant shower together before getting on with their day.

She was torn between trying to go back to sleep or just waking her bondmate up, knowing that Shepard was always more than happy to take care of her needs, just as she was more than willing to take care of Shepard's. Unfortunately, neither prospect was particularly appealing at the moment. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep in the state she was in, wetness already dripping from her azure and slicking across her thighs. And if she woke Shepard up, Liara knew she wasn't going get quite what she wanted from her lover. She wanted the forceful and aggressive Commander, not her soft, loving bondmate, and she knew she'd get the latter if she just shook Shepard awake right now.

Still, an idea started to form in Liara's mind and she slowly reached out a hand until it rested softly against the bare skin of Shepard's toned upper arm. She let her consciousness reach out and gently probe the barriers around her bondmate's mind. Liara wasn't surprised that Shepard had walls even when she was sleeping since her lover had lived a life where she'd always had to be alert. But even in sleep, Shepard must have sense that it was Liara trying to join with her and her mental barriers slowly started to recede.

Liara's first thought was to share with Shepard the dream that had woken her up, but she drew her fingers back, gently severing their fledgling connection, before she could. If she showed Shepard exactly what she wanted her bondmate to do, Liara wasn't particularly confident that she would get the desired result. It might just make Shepard horny instead of encouraging her to take control and fuck Liara like she wanted to be fucked. So Liara decided to come up with a different game plan.

Thinking about all the times she'd goaded Shepard into taking her hard and fast, there was one common theme that ran through them all. Whenever Liara teased Shepard mercilessly, her bondmate would always find a way to turn the tables and show her that it wasn't appreciated. Shepard usually had excellent control, and while she often let Liara do whatever the maiden wanted, Shepard was not averse to getting a little revenge after Liara had taken what she needed.

Finally coming up with a fantasy that she thought would elicit the response and corresponding behavior she was hoping for, Liara settled into a comfortable position beside Shepard. Her bondmate was sleeping on her side facing away from her, so Liara propped her head up on her arm, giving herself as full a view of her lover's face as she could manage at this angle. She placed her hand gently against the bare skin of Shepard's back and focused on opening a shallow meld. This time, Shepard accepted her consciousness even quicker. Then, all Liara had to concentrate on was conjuring up the images she wanted to send her bondmate.

 _Shepard sat in a hard-backed chair. She was completely naked with her favorite cock jutting up from between her legs. Her arms were bound behind her back, their positioning a little uncomfortable but not unbearable. Her legs were also spread and each ankle bound to one of the front legs of the chair. When she looked down, Shepard could see that there was no way of escaping. Her restraints weren't made of any material that she could weaken or fray, she was being bound by biotic energy._

 _Such an exposed and vulnerable position might have alarmed Shepard if she hadn't sensed Liara's presence in the room with her. Just as Shepard thought her name, Liara stepped into her line of vision. "Are you ready to behave yet, Commander?" Liara asked, the steel of authority unmistakable in her voice._

 _A warning growl reverberated at the back of Shepard's throat._ She _was the one who gave orders, not Liara, and she didn't like the underlying arrogance she heard in Liara's tone. Even the way Liara walked towards her with an extra sway to her hips was a little too cocky for Shepard's taste, particularly when she was strapped to a chair with a hard-on that wouldn't quite. She wasn't used to being in a position of helplessness, and she would change it at the first opportunity. "Release me," Shepard demanded, a surprising amount of dignity and command in her voice even though she was the one bound naked to a chair._

" _I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Commander," Liara said, the glee in her voice evident and only serving to make Shepard even more impatient with her insolence. "Besides," Liara purred, leaning down to rake her nails over Shepard's muscular thighs and feeling them twitch under her touch, "there are so many fun things we can do with you all tied up." She gave Shepard a decidedly wicked smile before dropping gracefully to her knees._

 _Shepard tried not to react as Liara slowly trailed her fingers up her inner thigh, but she couldn't stop the involuntary tightening of her jaw as Liara inched closer and closer to the throbbing shaft between her legs. If she looked down, Shepard knew that a clear drop of fluid would be pearled at the tip of her cock, her body unable to not react to Liara's teasing. Still, Shepard vowed to control as much of her reaction as possible and not give Liara the satisfaction of knowing how much she was affected._

 _She sucked in a short breath when Liara's warm fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, but managed to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. Shepard's jaw clenched tighter and she focused her gaze on the wall behind Liara, refusing to look down at what the maiden was doing to her. It was harder to remain stoic when Liara tightened her grip and slowly stroked up to the head of the shaft. Shepard could already feel the pressure building in the base of her shaft and she could feel another drop of cum spill out the small slit in the tip._

 _As Liara set a slow rhythm, Shepard forced herself to stare at the wall and think of something else, anything else. She was surprisingly successful for a while and was just beginning to think that she'd win this battle of wills when she felt Liara's warm, wet mouth seal around the head of her cock. It was too much and Shepard released a strangled cry as a small spurt unexpectedly shot from the end of her cock before she could control herself, right into Liara's waiting mouth. "Mmm," Liara hummed before pulling back for a moment and licking her lips. "I knew you wouldn't be able to last."_

Liara severed their shallow meld and drew back, startled, as Shepard groaned and flipped over onto her back. She held her breath, waiting to see if Shepard would wake up and attack her, in the most pleasant of ways of course. Her azure throbbed at the possibility and she silently prayed to whatever higher being would listen to make it happen. Unfortunately, Shepard just grumbled a little before settling back into the mattress, still asleep.

At least Shepard's change in position had pushed the sheet further down the bed and Liara now had an excellent view of her lover's beautiful torso and the tops of Shepard's strong thighs. She sighed softly as she took in the strong muscles and silky smooth skin laid out before her. Liara had always thought that Shepard was a handsome woman, and her desire for the Commander had only increased the more she saw of the human. Shepard had strong shoulders, small breasts that Liara had learned were actually exquisitely sensitive, and an abdomen that was packed with muscle. Exploring every part of Shepard's delicious body was definitely one of Liara's favorite pastimes, and she was lucky enough that her bondmate didn't seem to mind most of the time, although Shepard did occasionally lose her patience and turn it around on her.

As Liara looked down her lover's body, her only regret was that the sheet hadn't fallen lower. She could just glimpse the top of that teasing strip of hair Shepard kept neatly trimmed above the lips of her sex. Liara liked to play with it, both because she enjoyed the tactile experience on her fingertips which was so different from her own hairless species, and because she knew that it teased Shepard when she ran her fingers through the narrow tuft but refused to venture any lower.

She was already crossing boundaries that were kind of blurry, so when Liara had the urge to push the sheet down even further, she barely put up a fight trying to resist it. A quick flick of her wrist had the sheet flipped down around Shepard's calves, and Liara couldn't contain the small smile that curved over her lips when she finally saw the object of her desire. It was a sight that Liara was certain she would never grow tired of.

In a sudden move, Shepard kicked the sheet completely off of her body, the tangle of cloth around her feet apparently annoying to her even in sleep. Liara looked away from her prize just long enough to register that Shepard was indeed still asleep before going back to her perusal of her lover's body. When Liara looked back down, she was glad to see that the dream she'd tried to spin for Shepard was having some effect on her lover, at least it was if the wetness that was slicking the inside of her Commander's thighs was any indication.

Liara only felt the slightest bit of guilt when she gently trailed her fingers through the silky slickness that was covering the lips of Shepard's sex, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She only let herself play for a minute before she became acutely aware once again that she wouldn't get what she needed if Shepard remained asleep, although this was something she might want to explore some other time when she wasn't so desperate.

Remembering where she'd left off before, Liara once again opened a shallow meld between them and continued the scene she'd started. She was pleased to find that the images she'd already sent were still filtering through Shepard's mind as though on repeat and she just picked up the thread before it could cycle back to the beginning.

 _Shepard emitted another warning growl, this one even more menacing than the last. "A little warning next time,_ pet _, and you won't catch me off guard." Shepard emphasized the word pet, letting Liara know that even though she was the one bound to the chair, she was still in control of the situation. At least she hadn't totally embarrassed herself by completely succumbing to the orgasm that Liara had seemed determined to draw from her. She'd been able to hold back everything other than that one small spurt Liara was still savoring on her tongue._

 _Unfortunately, the aborted orgasm had left Shepard not only completely unsatisfied, but had actually increased her need. The pressure building in the base of her cock demanded to be released, and this time, Shepard would be the one to choose when._

 _She looked down at Liara, refusing to be taken in by the big blue eyes that looked innocently up at her. Liara had known exactly what she was doing, and Shepard had no doubt that her little pet had been determined to make her embarrass herself. The mischievous glint in Liara's eyes was impossible to hide, especially since Shepard knew her little one so well._

" _Suck me, pet," Shepard said, getting as comfortable as she could while still bound to the chair. It was a little difficult to act so completely in control when she was still at an obvious disadvantage, but she forced herself to relax as much as possible and look down at Liara with her usual confident – bordering on arrogant – attitude. She left no doubt that she expected to be obeyed and that there would be consequences if Liara decided to continue being defiant._

 _Liara lowered her head and took the tip of Shepard's cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head to lick up the drop of fluid that was clinging to the small opening. Shepard groaned softly to let Liara know she approved of the attention, but flexed her hips upward as much as her restraints would allow, trying to get deeper into Liara's mouth. "More, little one," Shepard demanded, her voice rough and gravelly from her pent up desire. "Take me deeper. I want to come down your throat."_

 _For a while, Liara seemed to comply. Her head bobbed up and down in Shepard's lap, taking the Commander's shaft a little deeper each time. She brought her hand up to give attention to the base of Shepard's cock, stroking the length that she couldn't fit comfortably in her mouth. Liara gradually sped up, using the rhythm that she knew Shepard liked the best, and it wasn't long before Shepard was ready to release. "That's it, little one," Shepard gasped. "Here it comes."_

 _Then Liara just stopped. She released the head of Shepard's cock with a small pop and drew her hand back. Liara sat back on her heels and just stared up at Shepard, that mischievous sparkle shining brightly in her big blue eyes. She licked her lips clean of the last of Shepard's flavor that was still lingering there, and Shepard narrowed her eyes at the purposely seductive action. "Suck me," Shepard ground out, the pulsing need inside of her demanding to be satisfied. "I'm almost there."_

 _A little smirk tilted up the left side of Liara's mouth and Shepard knew that Liara had purposely played her like this. "Make me cum," she demanded, gritting her teeth against the urge to beg. She knew that was exactly what Liara wanted, and she refused to give in to her pet's silent demands._

Liara carefully extracted the majority of her consciousness from the meld, allowing some part of it to stay connected to Shepard and continue the scene she'd started. Her plan was to keep having dream Liara tease Shepard, taking her right to the edge time and time again but never allowing her to actually orgasm. And when Shepard was desperate enough, either she would wake up on her own or Liara would encourage her to wake up. Then Liara hoped that her bondmate would jump her, fucking her hard, fast, and rough in retaliation for what dream Liara had done to her.

Another pulse of wetness bathed her thighs as she thought about it and her clit twitched dangerously. She was already more than desperate for Shepard's cock inside of her, but she wasn't quite ready to wake her bondmate up yet. Still, Liara didn't see any harm in helping things along towards the ultimate end she was hoping for, as long as she could continue sending Shepard images through the meld to keep her compliant.

After debating with herself for a few precious minutes, Liara carefully pushed herself down the bed and between Shepard's spread thighs. She watched Shepard's face the entire time, checking for any sign that her bondmate was actually awake, but Shepard stayed trapped in her dreams. When she was quite sure that Shepard wouldn't wake up, Liara gently nudged Shepard's legs a little further apart, making enough room for her shoulders to fit comfortably in the space between them.

Shepard made a little grumbling noise in her sleep and her head tossed around on the pillow for a minute before she settled back down. Liara ran her hands soothingly over Shepard's thighs, surprised but pleased when she found the flesh hot with just a little bit of a sweat-sheen. The dream she'd implanted in Shepard's head must have been working better than she'd imagined if her bondmate was having such a physical response.

As she settled between Shepard's thighs, Liara found herself face to face with her lover's wonderfully wet sex. She had to bite her lip hard enough that it hurt a little to prevent herself from leaning forward and taking a taste. As much as she loved to lick her bondmate's pussy, and she would be more than willing to do so if Shepard asked for it later, Liara didn't want to get distracted from her goal.

Giving her bondmate's sex one last, longing glance, Liara reached over Shepard's supine form and opened the top drawer of her bedside table. She didn't have to scrounge around in the drawer for very long because what she wanted was right on top. They used this particular toy quite often, and while Liara loved making love with Shepard without any extras, this had quickly become one of her favorite ways to fuck when Shepard was in a particularly aggressive mood. Just the thought made her quiver in anticipation.

As she leaned back between Shepard's thighs, Liara felt a momentary twinge of guilt when she thought about what she was planning on doing. Shepard was asleep and Liara had every intention of pushing the shorter end of the toy into her, getting her ready for what Liara hoped would happen when she woke up. If she and Shepard hadn't been bonded, Liara would never have thought to do such an intimate thing while her lover slept.

Luckily, Liara's guilt was quickly wiped away when she saw how wet her bondmate was – certainly wet enough that the seat of the toy would slip easily into her lover. As if Shepard were encouraging her, the human's hips pushed off the bed, as though she were trying to fuck something, while a needy whimper escaped from Shepard's lips. For Liara, this was even more explicit than a verbal plea, so she brought the shorter end up to Shepard's sex and swirled it through her lover's wetness.

When it was coated and glistening with Shepard's juices, Liara put it against the opening of Shepard's sex and gently started to push it inside. Her eyes darted back and forth between what she was doing and Shepard's face, almost certain that this was when her bondmate would wake up and demand to know what she was doing. Liara just hoped that Shepard would be turned on by what she saw instead of feeling violated.

It took a little bit of coaxing for Shepard to finally accept the short end of the toy all the way inside of her. Liara was gentle and careful, only pushing it in when Shepard's body was willing to take it. Any doubts that Liara had about this being a bad idea were washed away when Shepard groaned as the thickest part slid past the tight muscles of her opening and then sighed as it settled deeper within her.

Liara had witnessed Shepard put the toy in many times, and had even had quite a few chances to do it herself when Shepard had been feeling in a generous mood, but she would never tire of the amazing visual. Whenever she watched the toy spread Shepard's opening and slip inside of her, Liara totally understood why Shepard enjoyed looking between their bodies when she was fucking her. It must have been an even more erotic experience for Shepard as she thought about how it was _her_ cock splitting Liara apart with every thrust.

After a few seconds of just staring at the impressive shaft Shepard was now equipped with, mesmerized by the drop of fluid that had already beaded at the tip, indicating just how aroused Shepard already was, Liara finally reached out to do the more delicate work of positioning the sensation transmitter properly over Shepard's clit. While Liara had to admit that her favorite feature of this particular model had to be its ability to ejaculate with Shepard's own delectable juices, it would mean far less if Shepard couldn't feel everything. The sensation transmitter allowed Shepard to feel every ripple of Liara's inner muscles around her cock as though it was her clit buried deep inside Liara's welcoming heat, and that made it more realistic and pleasurable for the both of them.

When Liara was satisfied that everything was in its proper place, she pulled her hand back to admire her work. The toy had a feature that allowed it to adjust its color so that it blended perfectly with Shepard's skin tone, and while they had on occasion used some of the wackier color options just for fun, this natural hue was by far Liara's favorite. Shepard looked incredibly sexy with the cock jutting out from between her legs, yet still wonderfully feminine when Liara's gaze travelled upwards to admire her breasts.

Unable to just look, particularly when Shepard's cock was already visibly throbbing as well as leaking cum from the tip, Liara reached out to touch. She had only gotten close enough to feel the heat emanating from the shaft, which had been warmed by Shepard's own body heat, when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist, none too gently. Startled, Liara looked up to find Shepard staring down at her, a hard glint in her Commander's intelligent green eyes.

Her heart jumped with joy that Shepard was awake, but it quickly stuttered into another fast rhythm as she tried to read what her bondmate's emotions were. The shallow meld that she'd kept up to continue playing the teasing dream for Shepard had abruptly closed as the human came awake and immediately rectified her mental barriers. Liara should have felt the loss earlier, but she'd been too focused on putting Shepard's cock in to notice the Commander's ascent to consciousness.

Unable to control her own body's reactions, Liara felt a flush stain her cheeks at what Shepard had caught her doing, but also felt a flood of wetness surge between her legs as her anticipation came back full force. Now she just had to wait and see what kind of mood Shepard was in after being pulled out of sleep by her playing.

"What are you doing, pet?" Shepard asked, her hard edged tone and the pointed nickname she'd chosen to use making Liara shudder with barely suppressed desire as a bolt of arousal shot straight to her clit. Every sign that she could see pointed to the presence of the Shepard she'd been trying desperately to evoke, and Liara just hoped that it wasn't wishful thinking that was coloring her observations.

"Nothing, Shepard," Liara said softly, playing the part of the innocent maiden, something she hadn't been in quite some time thanks to her amazing bondmate. From the beginning, Shepard had been a generous and giving lover, but the best thing about Shepard had always been her constant insistence that there was nothing Liara should be ashamed of asking for during their sexual encounters. They both had their own preferred kinks, and it was just a happy circumstance of fate that most of those kinks were shared.

Liara watched from under hooded eyes as Shepard continued to stare down at her, obviously still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She was conducting herself in a submissive yet defiant way and she desperately hoped that Shepard would play her game.

"I think you were trying to make me embarrass myself, pet," Shepard finally said, the words rolling lazily off her tongue but still ringing with absolute authority. "I haven't cum in my sleep in years, but you were trying to change that. Weren't you, pet?"

Liara's tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips, but she refrained from answering Shepard. Not answering a direct question was another form of disobedience, and Liara was going to push Shepard as far as possible to ensure that she got exactly what she'd been craving since she'd woken up in a feverish sweat, her azure hot, wet, and aching for something she couldn't provide herself.

A startled squeak escaped Liara as Shepard quickly jerked her up her hard body and flipped them over so that Shepard was now the one on top with Liara beneath her. The lightning fast move belied the slow way Shepard had been speaking and the last tendrils of lethargy that should have still clung to her body after just waking up. "I asked you a question, pet," Shepard said, her breath hot against Liara's face. Unfortunately, Liara's mind was more focused on the cock that was now pressed enticingly against her belly rather than Shepard's words.

As though sensing Liara's distraction, Shepard straightened her arms and pushed away from Liara's body, severing the contact that Liara had been reveling in. But before Liara could protest, or attempt to beg prettily enough to convince Shepard to come back, her Commander had slid a few inches down on the bed. With an accuracy born of instinct and practice, Shepard thrust her hips forward, splitting apart the lips of Liara's azure and sinking into the tight, wet heat that was waiting for her.

Liara's body bowed towards the unapologetic claiming, her head thrown back as a cry broke free from her throat. There had been no teasing, no gentle easing of Shepard's length inside of her, and Liara couldn't have been more grateful. She had been totally unprepared for the invasion, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. In fact, Liara was so surprised by Shepard's rough penetration that she couldn't stop the orgasm that was ripped from her. She hadn't even known she'd been that close.

Her body writhed against the bed, caught between the unyielding strength of Shepard's muscular frame above her and the soft mattress beneath her. Liara felt her hips jerking upwards, trying to take more of the length that was still only buried halfway inside her azure. Her arms came up and circled Shepard's shoulders, needing something to ground herself, but Shepard quickly wrenched them away, pressing them into the mattress above Liara's head. The rough treatment and denial of the warm, loving bondmate that Liara was used to only made her come even harder. She cried out, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, as she felt herself squirt, bathing Shepard's lower abdomen and thighs with her release, as well as soaking the mattress beneath them.

Shepard didn't give her any time to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. As soon as it was over, Shepard brought her back to reality with a hard twist of her nipple. Liara's eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sharp pain, the gasp turning into a soft moan as the pain dulled to a pleasant throb that drifted down to her clit, making it harden once again.

"Now that I've given you an orgasm, slut, perhaps you can focus," Shepard drawled. Liara's entire body quivered at the word slut, and even Shepard had to gasp a little as Liara's strong inner muscles rippled around her cock. Shepard quickly picked up on the favorable reaction and smartly continued in that vein. "Only a naughty little pet would try to put my cock in while I slept, but what could I expect of a cock-hungry whore like you."

Liara moaned and her hips pushed off the bed, trying to impale herself further on Shepard's cock. The words that came out of Shepard's mouth were so incredibly perfect sometimes that she could cry. Name-calling and slut shaming were absolutely her kink, but Shepard had embraced the role that Liara wanted her to play whole-heartedly and had gotten very, very good at it.

"Now, pet," Shepard said, settling her weight a little more fully on top of Liara, a move that Liara loved just because it reminded her how much stronger than her Shepard was. "Tell me, did you have anything to do with that dream I was having?" Shepard circled her hips as she talked, making Liara's eyes roll to the back of her head for a second as the hard shaft skimmed over her clit.

Instead of answering, Liara pulled her left leg up and tried to hook her knee around Shepard's hip. The move pulled Shepard a little further inside of her, but the Commander quickly figured out what she was doing and reached one hand down to stop any further movement. Liara was effectively trapped with Shepard's body weighing her down, one hand corralling her wrists and holding her arms to the mattress above her head, and Shepard's other hand pressing her waist into the bed. The only thing that could have made this situation any better was if Shepard were pounding into her as well.

Shepard clicked her tongue, shaking her head slowly back and forth. "That's not an answer, pet," Shepard said, still sounding infuriatingly calm when what Liara really wanted for her to be overcome with lust. "You'll get fucked when you tell me if you melded with me while I was sleeping and tried to get me to embarrass myself."

Liara thought for a minute about the best way to answer. Knowing Shepard, she would be unbearably slow and tender with her if she revealed that she had implanted that dream into Shepard's subconscious, doing the exact opposite of what Liara had worked so hard to evoke. Shepard wasn't just a grunt who knew how to fire a weapon and was a surprisingly adept biotic, she was also very smart. It wouldn't take her long to figure out that Liara had been trying to provoke her.

"Of course not," Liara said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I was awake, saw how wet you were, and thought you might need some relief when you woke up, so I decided to put your cock in. You always come faster with your cock." She knew that her innocent act wasn't working and that Shepard didn't believe a word she was saying, but that honestly worked to her advantage. Shepard hadn't yet figured out what game she was playing, so her lover wasn't quite sure what to make of her next request. "Could you show me what you were dreaming?"

Shepard looked at her with outright suspicion, and Liara held her breath as she waited for Shepard's decision. This was the only way that Liara could think of to get Shepard to lower her mental barriers and allow her back into her mind. Shepard's will was too strong and Liara knew she wouldn't be able to breach those invisible walls without inflicting damage, and real pain was definitely not on the agenda for tonight.

Liara had her answer when her always alert mind sensed a ripple in her bondmate's consciousness. She slipped through and was immediately greeted by her lover. At first it was just a wash of colors and feelings, bright, warm colors that coincided with Shepard's generally happy emotions. Liara also detected just a hint of desperation, and for the first time was really aware of how close she'd already pushed Shepard to the edge. It wouldn't take too much more coaxing for Shepard to tip over the precipice.

Forcing herself to push a little deeper, Liara found the images that still lingered in Shepard's mind from the earlier dream sequence. But instead of just replaying those images, Liara tweaked them a little to suit her own purpose. This was why she'd needed Shepard to let her back into her mind.

 _Shepard was still bound to the uncomfortable hard-backed chair, but that wasn't the extent of her discomfort this time. Instead of a non-descript room devoid of any important stimuli, Shepard was most definitely in a bedroom. She was seated just a few feet away from a large bed, with an up close and personal view of anything that might happen on it. But for the moment, her eyes were drawn to the side where Liara was kneeling on the floor, naked._

 _The sight before her both made the cock between her legs twitch and sent her stomach roiling. Two other women, one looking suspiciously like the Queen of Omega and the other with similar coloring to Shepard's gunnery chief, both equipped with toys similar to the one Shepard was wearing, stood in front of Liara's kneeling form. As Shepard watched, completely unable to look away even though she knew she should, Liara leaned forward and took the blue cock into her mouth._

 _A strangled groan was ripped from Shepard's throat and she struggled futilely at the biotic bonds that held her, all to no avail. Shepard watched as Liara serviced first one of her friends and then the other, going back and forth so that neither was neglected for long, unable to do anything to stop it. She was a spectator in this scene and was powerless to do anything other than sit there._

 _Before either of the standing women could cum, the asari pulled away from Liara and said, "Let's move this to the bed." Shepard struggled even harder against her restraints, knowing that it would be even harder to watch as things escalated. But if she expected Liara to resist, to take her feelings into consideration, she was severely disappointed when Liara eagerly climbed up onto the bed, allowing herself to be manipulated into whatever position the other two women desired._

 _The women placed Liara on her hands and knees, leaning across the bed so that her head was parallel to the edge of the mattress. It took Shepard a moment to figure out what they were doing, but the picture became more than clear when the strapped asari knelt behind Liara and spread her thighs apart while the human stepped up and offered her cock to Liara's greedy mouth._

Before Liara could attempt to push Shepard a little further, willing to go as far as necessary to get the results she so desperately desired, Shepard's mind closed to her. It was the most brutal severing of a meld that Liara had ever suffered and her head was still reeling, trying to push past the unexpected pain, when a deep animalistic growl rumbled from Shepard's chest.

" _Mine_ ," Shepard snarled as she hilted herself in Liara without any other warning. Liara gasped at the unexpected invasion, unable to even take the time to mentally congratulate herself on finally pushing Shepard over the edge before her Commander picked up a demanding, pounding rhythm.

The hand that had captured her wrists was punishing in its grip and Liara couldn't help but struggle a little, which only caused Shepard to tighten her hold even more. Shepard's other hand, the one that had been holding Liara's hips to the mattress to prevent herself from sinking any further into Liara's azure, now hitched her leg higher around her waist, allowing her to drive deeper. Her thrusts were frantic, without any of the finesse or consideration that Shepard usually showed when making love to Liara, and she loved it.

Liara didn't know how long the wonderful onslaught continued. It couldn't have lasted for more than a few minutes, even with Shepard's impressive stamina, but every second felt wonderfully drawn out. Liara could feel every delicious millimeter of Shepard's cock as it pushed inside of her and then withdrew, over and over again until she came a second time. This time, however, Shepard didn't stop fucking her, didn't allow her to recover, didn't even slow her thrusts as she strove selfishly towards her own orgasm.

The only thing Liara could do was help Shepard along, more than happy to accommodate her needy lover now that she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted. Her inner muscles shivered and clenched around Shepard's cock, and she used what little strength she had left to increase the power of those contractions, encouraging Shepard to cum inside of her. They both needed it, Shepard more than her now, but she would still welcome – would always welcome – her bondmate's undisputable claim.

With a savage groan that bordered on sounding painful, Shepard hilted herself inside Liara, sealing their bodies together as she gave herself over to her release. Liara cried out and orgasmed again as the first powerful jet of Shepard's cum shot into her azure. Stream after stream filled her, and Liara knew that it wasn't just her release that was now soaking the sheets beneath them.

Liara welcomed Shepard's weight as her bondmate collapsed on top of her. Shepard had released her wrists as she'd crumpled under the stress of her exhaustion, and now Liara wrapped them weakly around her lover, this time not being rebuffed. Liara loved the strong muscles covered with sweat-slicked skin. She massaged the tense knot at the back of Shepard's neck before sliding her hands down over all that delicious flesh, skimming the wonderfully toned muscles of her bondmate's ass.

Holding Shepard like this was Liara's favorite thing in the universe. Her bondmate was never so vulnerable as after a powerful orgasm like this one, and Liara felt both honored and humbled that she got to be the one to comfort Shepard. Emotional vulnerabilities were often so much more exposing than physical ones.

Just as Liara was getting ready to coax Shepard onto her back, ready to pamper and take care of her bondmate after she'd been totally satisfied, Shepard pushed herself up and sat back on her heels. Apparently, Shepard had far more energy than Liara had given her credit for, and from the look of the hard cock between her lover's legs, Shepard was far from finished with her tonight. A thrilling shiver ran through Liara's sensitized body and she felt herself ready again.

Shepard looked down at her, surveying every inch of her body, and while Liara would normally have shied away from the critical appraisal, she had learned long ago that Shepard loved everything that she saw. Liara even spread her thighs a little more when Shepard's gaze seemed to stop at her azure for a minute longer than the rest of her body, giving her bondmate an unobstructed view of everything that was hers.

After she'd looked her fill at Liara's naked form, Shepard eyed the length of her own body. Then she met Liara's eyes and lifted one of her eyebrows in a patented human gesture. "You made a mess of me, pet," Shepard said in an infuriatingly slow and unaffected voice, gesturing down at the wetness that covered her flesh from the middle of her abdomen to the tops of her thighs. "Clean it up."

A smile spread across Liara's lips as she slowly sat up. Shepard's commanding tone told her that her bondmate meant this a sort of punishment, even though they both knew she would probably take as much pleasure in it as Shepard would. She curled her feet beneath her, taking up nearly the same pose as Shepard, except she kept her head lowered in a submissive gesture. Glancing up from beneath hooded eyes, Liara said, "Of course, Mistress," before lowering her head to her new task.

As much as Liara wanted to go straight for Shepard's cock, she decided to take her lover's words to heart, as well as have a little fun while following orders. So instead of taking the head of Shepard's shaft into her mouth, Liara leaned down and ran her lips across the defined bumps of her Commander's lower abdominals, flicking her tongue out to lick up some of the juices that were coating them. She hummed in approval as her own flavor washed over her taste buds, reminding her that she usually marked Shepard just as thoroughly as her bondmate marked her.

Wondering how long Shepard would let her play, Liara took her time and thoroughly cleansed every inch of skin. It wasn't until she went lower that she finally got a reaction out of Shepard. She nuzzled into that tempting strip of pubic hair that led down towards Shepard's cock, enjoying how it tickled her cheek. But when that didn't cause a response, Liara gently tugged on a tuft of the trimmed hairs, causing Shepard the suck in a breath and finally reach down to touch the back of her crest.

"Enough play, pet," Shepard said, her voice gravelly with desire, making Liara smile in satisfaction against Shepard's flesh. The strong hand at the back of her head pulled her to where Shepard really wanted her. "Clean your mess off my cock," she said, this time specifying so that Liara couldn't pretend to misunderstand.

Liara licked her lips of any lingering moisture clinging to them and then lowered her head to comply. She took the thick head into her mouth and moaned as she was immediately greeted by Shepard's unique flavor. Liara didn't know if she liked Shepard's taste the best, or a combination of the both of them together, but she was happy to spend the next few hours deliberating if Shepard allowed it. She got a taste of them together as she took more of the shaft into her mouth, cleaning it as Shepard had directed. But whenever she pulled back up to the tip, a few more drops of Shepard's fresh cum would leak from slit in the head, and Liara savored every bit of it.

The pace was slow at first, Liara savoring every taste and basking in the little groans that she was able to extract from Shepard's body. But as Liara continued to service her Commander, Shepard's hand got a little more insistent on the back of crest, moving her faster, forcing her to take a little bit more of the wide shaft into her mouth. Liara felt herself get wet again as she went from sucking Shepard's cock to just being another warm, wet hole for her Commander to fuck. She relaxed her throat muscles and let Shepard do what she wanted, enjoying the rough way Shepard was using her.

"Oh, fuck," Shepard swore, pushing Liara's head down as her hips flexed forward. In the next instant, Liara felt a splash against the back of her throat and she instinctively swallowed, knowing that Shepard was cumming. Liara was happy to give her Commander release, but for a moment she was disappointed that she wasn't able to taste Shepard's cum. Luckily, Shepard wasn't being completely selfish and she pulled back enough that the last few weak spurts washed over Liara's tongue instead of going directly down her throat.

Liara suckled on the head of Shepard's cock when her Commander was finished, trying to pull out every last drop of cum. Before Liara was satisfied that she'd gotten everything Shepard had to give, the human pulled back. "Don't look at me like that, pet," Shepard chastised when she read the irked expression on Liara's face that she couldn't hide after being denied the last of Shepard's orgasm. "You don't think I'm done yet, do you? Turn over," Shepard ordered, pushing Liara back on the bed and then giving her a little slap on the side of the ass that rang loudly throughout the room but only stung for a short minute. "Head down, ass up. Like a good little slut."

Every cell in Liara's body was eager to comply, but she kept her desire in check as she did as Shepard asked. She flipped over onto her stomach and pulled her knees up under her, presenting her ass to Shepard. Unable to help herself, Liara spread her legs a little further apart, exposing herself and hoping to entice her Commander. Making Shepard cum had caused her clit to harden once again, and she desperately wanted to be fucked.

Liara had to force herself to stay still when she felt Shepard close in behind her, the human's body heat combining with her own. She had no shame when it came to presenting herself for Shepard's pleasure, but she had a feeling that any indications of desperation on her part would only make the Commander draw this out even longer. So she stayed still, her muscles nearly quivering with pent up tension as she waited for Shepard's next move.

Shepard leaned down, draping herself over Liara's back, making the maiden shiver at the full body contact, especially when she felt the length of Shepard's cock pressed against her ass. Warm, calloused hands ran over her arms, then over her chest and belly. The touch wasn't meant to arouse, it was only meant to show possession, Shepard once more claiming what was indisputably hers, and Liara loved every second of it.

"This is what you showed me in my head, little one," Shepard whispered hotly against her crest. "There might not be another cock here for you to suck while I fuck you, but we can always find another use for that lovely mouth of yours." Shepard reached under Liara's body and tweaked her nipple hard, forcing her to cry out and buck her hips back into the solid frame of the Commander's body. "Like that right there," Shepard said. "By the time I'm done fucking you, you're going to be hoarse from all the screaming. The entire Citadel will know what a slut you are and how much you love taking my cock."

Shepard released the bruising grip she had on Liara's nipple, making her gasp as the blood flowed back into the distended flesh. Liara didn't doubt that Shepard could make good on her promise. She would be hoarse from all the screaming by the time Shepard was finished with her, and the only reason no one else would be disturbed by the noise was because of the sound proof insulation in the walls that they'd both agreed to have installed after one particularly embarrassing situation when one of their neighbors had called C-SEC on them.

Liara whimpered as Shepard's hand drifted down her stomach, her clit twitching in desperate anticipation of a touch that she doubted would come. But Shepard was apparently ready to take mercy on her and the Commander's fingers didn't falter as they slicked through the wetness of her azure and softly fondled her clit. "You're already dripping, pet," Shepard said, licking Liara's neck before biting gently, far too lightly for it to leave a mark and therefore far too lightly for Liara to get much pleasure from it. "Just like a true slut."

Shepard pulled the thin hood back from Liara's clit, but didn't touch the exposed ridge, making Liara whimper and bite her lip against the urge to beg for that one little touch. "Does your pussy want to be fucked, pet?" Shepard asked as her fingers moved down to the tight opening of Liara's azure, just skimming over the ring of muscle but not pushing inside. "Do you want me to fuck you with my big, thick cock?" There was another pause as Shepard waited to see if Liara would answer. "Beg, pet. Beg me to fuck your tight little pussy. Beg like the cock hungry slut everyone knows you are."

"Please," Liara said, her voice quavering and breaking. She was so aroused, so desperate for Shepard that even a single word was difficult to get out. Her face flamed at Shepard's words, but she couldn't deny that they also made her dripping wet.

"Please, what, pet?" Shepard cajoled, her fingers once again swirling over the opening of Liara's pussy but not seeking entrance. "I know you can tell me what you want. I've seen the things your filthy little mind can come up with. A slut like you shouldn't have any trouble putting your desires into words. I've heard you do it before."

Liara licked her suddenly dry lips, swallowing a couple of times to clear the lump of embarrassment from her throat. "Please," she said again, barely loud enough for the sound to reach Shepard's ears. "Please fuck me. Please fuck my pussy. I need your cock." Liara used all the trigger words she knew Shepard liked to hear – at least the ones that she could remember in her mindless, needy state – all the trigger words that she was embarrassed to say yet loved all the same.

Shepard sunk her teeth into Liara's neck hard enough to leave a mark, one that would last for days, making Liara cry out. She placed a single tender kiss to the makeshift brand before straightening up, leaving Liara's hot back exposed to the cool room air. Liara didn't know whether to cry at the loss of contact or rejoice in the fact that she might soon get what she needed so badly. Shepard roughly kneed her legs further apart and Liara felt even more wetness slick across her thighs. She whimpered when she felt Shepard fit the head of her cock to the opening of her azure.

Liara rocked backwards, trying to take Shepard's cock into her, but strong hands and two stinging slaps, one to each ass cheek, stopped her progress. She panted as disappointment rolled through her, coming so close to her goal before being brutally denied. "That's a good start, pet," Shepard said, "but I'm going to need more." Shepard teased her mercilessly by pushing in until the head of her cock was just about to pop inside of her, then easing back at the last second, leaving her frustratingly empty.

There was nothing that Liara wouldn't say, wouldn't do, to get Shepard to fuck her. The problem was that all of her usually brilliant brain cells were short-circuited after the last few minutes of teasing and she couldn't focus on anything other than how much she needed Shepard inside of her. All Liara's brain could grasp at were a bunch of disjointed words, so she started spouting them, hoping that Shepard could find something cohesive in them that would merit a reward.

"Please, Shepard," Liara begged, unable to hide any of the need that filled her voice. Her entire body quivered with tension and she was barely able to stop herself from rocking back and trying to take what she needed, yet again. She wanted to be good for Shepard. "Fuck me. Fill me. Use me. Fuck my pussy with your cock. Use me as your own personal fuck toy. Fill me until I'm overflowing with your cum."

Whatever she'd said must have been enough for Shepard, because all Liara heard was a deep groan that tapered off into a possessive growl as Shepard slammed her hips forward, plunging her cock into Liara's waiting pussy. Because Liara was so wet, so ready, for her bondmate's penetration, nearly the entire length of Shepard's cock pushed into her. Liara heard herself release a sob of joy as she was filled, Shepard giving her everything she needed.

Shepard picked up a hard, fast rhythm, her hands on Liara's hips to pull her back as she slammed forward. It only took a few thrust before Shepard was hilting herself with every pump of her hips, and Liara couldn't help but moan at the extra depth. She loved feeling Shepard's groin slap against her ass on each powerful drive forward, every inch of contact with her lover making her feel so much.

Before Liara was ready, she felt one of Shepard's hands slide around to the front of her body from its place on her hip. Liara knew precisely where it was heading even before Shepard's long, sinfully competent fingers slicked over her engorged clit. They didn't just tease. This time, there was no light stroking meant to arouse without pushing her to climax. Shepard obviously meant to make her cum, and as much as her body wanted it – wanted it badly – Liara felt compelled to please her Commander more, so she resisted the pull of her body.

"Come on, pet," Shepard said, her voice low and husky and oh-so-sexy that Liara felt her clit twitch dangerously just from the sound. "I know you need to cum. I can feel how swollen and full your front wall is." Shepard aimed a particularly sharp thrust of her cock at the sensitive area, hitting it unerringly and making Liara cry out and moan like the needy slut she so was right now. "How hard your clit is, just about ready to pop." Shepard took the small throbbing ridge between her thumb and forefinger, stripping it from base to tip.

Liara released a strangled cry as the muscles of her azure clamped down tightly around Shepard's cock. She still struggled valiantly to suppress her own orgasm, wanting to come with Shepard, but she knew it was going to be nearly impossible if Shepard kept manipulating her so skillfully. And Shepard didn't seem at all inclined to stop as she used the combination of short, hard strokes of her cock to batter the sensitive spot on the front wall of Liara's azure, and the milking motion of her fingers on Liara's clit to mercilessly push her over the edge.

Unable to fight the inevitable, Liara squeezed her eyes shut and succumbed to it. Her body shivered and jerked as she came, squirting thick streams onto the sheets beneath her until they were soaked. The muscles in her arms became weak and unsteady, refusing to hold her up as her torso collapsed and she screamed into her pillow. Shepard demanded everything she had, refusing to stop manipulating her clit or pounding into her.

"That's it, pet," Shepard purred, the soft censorship in her voice loud enough for Liara to pick up, and only causing her climax to be all that much more powerful. "Cum all over yourself, you dirty little slut." Shepard punctuated each of the last three words with an almost brutal thrust of her hips, forcing Liara to release every last drop of cum she had. Even when she was empty, Liara's inner muscles squeezed down helplessly around Shepard's cock, unable to stop as the last vestiges of her climax rolled through her.

Liara was moaning softly, panting into her pillow as the blood rushing through her head finally began to quiet. She thought she might have passed out for a minute, but she wasn't entirely sure. Either way, Shepard was still inside of her, stretching her, filling her, and slowly pumping into her as she came back to herself. Shepard obviously still hadn't come yet, and Liara wondered what her Commander was waiting for.

When she felt confident that her arms were strong enough to hold her again, Liara pushed herself back up. While sometimes she enjoyed being a pillow queen – Shepard's label for some of her more submissive behavior – since it allowed Shepard to use her however her Commander wanted, Liara still wanted to make Shepard cum, so she needed a little leverage.

"Ready again, my little whore?" Shepard purred, never once stopping the languid pumps of her hips. She slowly split Liara apart, burying her cock up to the root, then pulling back until only the thick tip was inside, before doing it all over again. And again and again. "One or two is never enough for you, is it? Like a true slut, you want to be used until you've soaked the entire bed, not just the spot underneath you."

"I want you to cum, Mistress," Liara said, the truth her only defense. Of course she wanted another orgasm, but one that would be even more satisfying because Shepard was with her, flying over the edge – filling her – at the same time.

"Of course you do, pet," Shepard said, her thrusts getting just a little bit faster, but still nowhere near purposeful enough to drive either of them towards climax. "We've already established what a little cum-hungry whore you are." That seemed to make Shepard think for a moment and she stopped, her cock buried to the hilt inside of Liara. "Or is that was tonight has all been about, slut. You want my cum. You want my seed." Shepard paused and held perfectly still before leaning down over Liara's back and saying next to her crest, "You want my child."

Liara gasped at Shepard's words, but she couldn't control the way her inner muscles shivered and squeezed down around Shepard's cock, as though in agreement of her Commander's statement. She could honestly say that the thought hadn't consciously crossed her mind, but before Liara could find her voice, Shepard had straightened back up and started thrusting into her in earnest. Anything that Liara had been about to say was pushed out of her mind as pleasure began to take over once again.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Shepard grunted in between hard, deep thrusts. "This is why you showed me that fantasy of being taken from behind. You want to be bred. Bred like some varren bitch."

"No," Liara shouted, denying it even as her body opened to Shepard's possession and readied to be taken completely. She felt her mind begin to buzz with the need for a meld, and while that wasn't uncommon when she and Shepard were being intimate, Liara couldn't help feeling as though there were more to it than just how she normally felt.

"Liar," Shepard growled, pumping her hips forward in a particularly powerful thrust and smacking Liara hard on the ass. "You woke up feeling like a bitch in heat and now you want to be bred like one." Shepard was pounding into Liara now, and Liara was rocking back to meet every thrust, enjoying the hard fucking she was receiving even if Shepard misunderstood her intentions. If this was what it took to get Shepard to cum, then Liara would gladly play along with her game.

"Fuck," Shepard grated out in a voice that Liara knew meant the pressure was building in her cock and she'd need to come soon. "You're going to give me a beautiful daughter. And I'll be here every day to watch you grow big and round with her." Liara knew that Shepard was lost in her own fantasy now, but she didn't care. Shepard was still giving her the pounding of her life, and she knew that her Commander wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, which was good because Liara could feel her own orgasm threatening to peak at any moment.

"Everyone will ask about how she was conceived. They'll expect to hear the sweet story about how our love overflowed into the perfect moment and there was never any doubt. But I'll tell them the truth." Shepard's thrusts were becoming a little more erratic, and, if it were possible, Liara could feel her lover's cock harden even more as Shepard prepared to cum. "I fucked you, bred you like you begged me to. They'll all know what a dirty little slut you are, always begging for my cum. And they'll know that I own you."

At those last words, words that Liara knew were unequivocally true, she felt her body seize up as she tipped over the edge. She whimpered in pain as at the last moment, Shepard, obviously sensing her imminent orgasm, slid a hand down and pinched the base of her clit, effectively stalling her climax. "No, please," Liara begged, her voice cracking as her stomach cramped with the aborted orgasm. "I need– I need…"

"I know what you need, pet," Shepard said. "I can feel the way your pussy's clenching around my cock, begging for my cum, begging for its own release. But it's not going to be that easy. I won't stop until you're pregnant, until you're carrying my daughter." Shepard eased her hold on Liara's clit and let her start climbing towards the peak yet again.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll pull out," Shepard said, her words coming in staccato pants as she continued to slam her cock into Liara's azure. "I'll cream all over that pretty little ass of yours instead of inside your pussy. Just tell me you don't want it. Tell me that you're not a little slut who wants my cum. Tell me you don't want to carry around my daughter in your belly, letting everyone you see know that you're mine."

"Goddess," Liara shouted breathlessly, the pounding in her head demanding that she meld. It had never been quite this intense, and Liara realized that she was going to give Shepard exactly what she wanted. Although, to be perfectly honest, Liara now understood that she wanted it as much as Shepard, she just hadn't known until her bondmate started fixating on it. "Yes," Liara finally said, her mind reaching outwards and immediately being greeted by Shepard's. "Yes, I want it."

This time, Shepard didn't seem to need the elaborate words of self-humiliation or degradation. Instead, her hands went back to Liara's hips, holding her steady against the last few pounding thrusts they both needed to finally push them over into a shared orgasm. "Then take it," Shepard growled. "I know you want it, so take it."

Liara felt Shepard stiffen behind her. The Commander pushed into her one last time, hilting herself deep inside. Liara cried out as the first powerful spurt of Shepard's orgasm flooded her azure. She couldn't have stopped her own climax now if her life depended on it. Shepard filled her with jet after jet of cum, and Liara took it all deep into her pussy, greedily coaxing more and more out of Shepard's cock as her body desperately tried to conceive.

Even as Liara's azure welcomed Shepard's seed, her mind was going deep into Shepard's consciousness. She knew that she would never truly conceive the human way, and even if she could, that Shepard didn't really have all the necessary elements for them to do it, but Liara couldn't help wanting to. So they mimicked it as closely as they could while Liara went down to the core of who Shepard was and took some of her bondmate's precious DNA.

It was more exhausting than anything they'd faced during the War, so after it was done, Liara collapsed forward onto her stomach, taking Shepard with her. Her bondmate was still twitching and jerking against her every now and then, causing another ripple of pleasure to cascade through Liara's body. She moaned softly every time her azure had an aftershock that would draw another weak little spurt from Shepard's cock. Liara knew that she was already overflowing, but she always welcomed more.

As much as Liara enjoyed feeling Shepard's heavy weight against her back, proud that she'd worn her bondmate out so thoroughly, she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with Shepard lying nearly completely on top of her in the awkward position they'd landed and everything to do with the wet bed beneath her. Shepard had made her soak the sheets to oversaturation, and while their passion cooled, the puddle Liara was lying in had turned chillingly cold.

All it took was one little push up against Shepard's splayed form for her lover to start stirring. "Uncomfortable, sweetheart?" Shepard murmured softly, her voice sounding satisfied yet sleepy. Now that their game was over, Shepard was back to being the sweet, considerate bondmate that Liara had fallen in love with and cared for more than anything else in the universe. Liara could just imagine Shepard's half hooded eyes and the heartbreakingly innocent expression on her face that always accompanied that voice, and it almost made her feel guilty for asking Shepard to move.

Shepard placed a loving kiss to the back of Liara's neck and pushed herself up to take her weight on her arms. "I'm going to pull out now, okay?" she said, her voice soft and husky.

Liara made a noise of assent and kept her body as relaxed as possible while Shepard pulled away. She shivered, both at the loss of Shepard's body heat and the loss of Shepard's cock inside of her. Luckily, Shepard always knew how much she hated this part, so her bondmate was back quickly, pulling Liara into her arms, and away from the large wet spot on the bed, and slipping one hand between her legs, cupping her gently to keep the cum inside of her from sliding out. A soft sigh fell from Liara's lips. Everything was perfect and as it should be in her world.

"So, Ashley, huh?" Shepard asked, breaking the silence and curling her arm more tightly around Liara's waist, bringing her more firmly against the curve of her body. "Aria I understand, she's like an asari me, but Ash?"

"What?" Liara asked, totally confused for a moment since her mind had still been blissfully empty of any thoughts other than her bondmate and how much she loved her after their intense coupling. Then a light blush stained her cheeks as she remembered the scene she'd used to push Shepard over the edge. "Oh, um… I know she's exclusive with Sha'ira, but what's a little harmless fantasy, right?" A tilted, sheepish grin curved her lips as she spoke.

"Hmm, sure, a little harmless fantasy," Shepard teased, kissing the back of Liara's crest to let her bondmate know she was just kidding.

Liara disentangled herself from Shepard enough that she could flip over onto her other side so she was facing Shepard and pushed playfully against her lover's muscular shoulder. "Is Ashley really what you want to talk about tonight? You're going to be a father… again," Liara said, the smile on her face too happy and radiant for her to hide, not that she wanted to suppress her joy.

Pride showed in Shepard's face as she drew Liara even closer and slid her hand around to splay it over Liara's flat stomach. Liara reached up and ran her fingers lovingly over Shepard's cheek. Even though they hadn't exactly planned this next foray into parenthood, Liara was overwhelmingly happy that Shepard seemed excited about it. She'd never given much thought to family before Shepard, and while she also hadn't thought about it much at the start of their relationship since they were always running around saving the galaxy, Liara found that she wouldn't mind having a whole passel of daughters with her amazing bondmate.

"Hey, I was just picking up on those not so subtle messages you were sending me," Shepard said. "You must have thought it was time for another kid, and who am I to argue. Particularly when it's so much fun making them with you. I'm just the stud who gets called into service every now and then, not that I'm complaining." Shepard looked at Liara and wiggled her eyebrows, making Liara laugh and swat at her chest once again

"You know you're so much more than that, Shepard," Liara said, not trying to convince either of them since she knew how solid and secure their relationship was. "I love you." Those simple words were all it would ever take to reaffirm their bond.

"And I love you, Liara T'Soni," Shepard whispered, placing a soft kiss on Liara's lips. Liara went willingly when Shepard pulled her closer, fitting her face into the crook of Shepard's neck and breathing deeply of her bondmate's alluring musky scent, now a little more potent after their coupling. "I am sorry if I went too far and forced you into it," Shepard said softly, obviously reluctant to give voice to her fear.

Liara pulled back to look up at Shepard, nothing but love and joy in her eyes. She reached up and pushed back a few errant strands of Shepard's sweat-dampened hair that had fallen into her face. "That is something you will never have to worry about with me," Liara said, softly but firmly. "If I hadn't wanted to get pregnant again, I wouldn't have. I love you, Shepard. And I will love every daughter that we ever make together." No matter what connotation Shepard might have given it in the heat of passion when she'd teased Liara about conceiving, Liara knew it really had been the perfect moment.


End file.
